


Flights So Good, You Don't Want To Get Off

by sweetbutterbliss



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alive Laura Hale, Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Alpha Derek, Alpha Deucalion (Teen Wolf), Alternate Universe - Flight Attendants, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Meetings, Flight Attendant Stiles Stilinski, Flight Attendants, Frottage, Knotting, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, Teasing, Twin Derek Hale, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbutterbliss/pseuds/sweetbutterbliss
Summary: “Everyone pay attention. Even werewolves can’t survive zero oxygen.” It’s obviously a canned speech but it got a laugh. Derek looked at his fellow passengers and realized that he’s not the only one interested. Most of the cabin had their eyes trained to the front and unblinking. The attendant moved a little to the right and heads swiveled almost in unison. He stepped back to the left and the same thing happened.He did it a few more times before Derek suspected he’s fucking with them. Derek smirked and rested his chin in his hand to watch easier.OrStiles is a magical cock tease.





	Flights So Good, You Don't Want To Get Off

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is a flight attendant and during training they told her about this particular rule and that someone met their husband that way. And since she's a genius she immediately thought "Sterek." And I took it and turned it into smut. As I do.
> 
> Unbeta'd because aforementioned beta is a busy flight attendant. Please let me know if I missed anything. And the title was Air Canada's marketing slogan in the 90s.

The galley was a tight fit between the three of them. Lydia’s hair kept smacking Stiles in the face when she turned to replenish the cart. He shouldered her out of the way to get back behind the curtain. 

“Fucking alphas.” Stiles mumbled to himself as he banged around refilling the coffee pot and shoving it in aggressively. The whole flight area was warded for sound proofing but you could never be too sure when it came to werewolves. 

Despite the name, WereAir catered to more than just weres. They currently had two vampires asleep in the sunlight proofed hold. Two werewolves had already complained about the smell. Stiles had refrained from making a wet dog joke because he was a professional. Not to mention that the cabin was warded within an inch of its life not just for noise but also smells. Weres were giant babies about smells.

“Thanks for doing the demo, Stiles.” Allison dimpled at him as she tucked a bottle of wolfsbane vodka into the bottom part of the cart. 

“You know you’ll both have to take a turn eventually.” 

Lydia scoffed. “Not on your life. I don’t like the way they look. Like they’re sizing me up for dinner.” She shuddered.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better I don’t think they want to eat you...just…’eat’ you.” He waggled his eyebrows and smirked. 

Allison punched him hard in the arm. He didn’t even try to pretend like it didn’t hurt letting out a gasp and clutching his arm. 

“So what about the alphas then?” She asked leaning next to him.

“Oh..just the usual. Got gropped three times by the same old gross alpha. He’s supposed to be blind but he sure knows how to find my ass without any problems.” 

“Oooo. Speaking of alphas. Have you seen seat 4C?” Lydia gestured to the curtains.

Stiles shook his head and poked his head out. Row 4 was to the left and not too far from the galley so he had a good view. The man in 4C scowled down at his in flight magazine and shifted in his seat. He had broad shoulders in a dark henley and his beautiful face was covered in a soft looking beard. Stiles reared back into the galley and widened his eyes at Lydia. 

“Be still my heart.” He dramatically clutched his chest.

“I know. And since I am a giver you can do the cart.” She gestured at it with jazz hands. 

“You are the light of my life and I will always do the demo.” He air kissed her and ignored her eye roll. “That is a jaw made for sitting on.” He straightened his waistcoat and started out into the cabin. 

“Let’s hope there isn’t any turbulence.” He grinned and raised an eyebrow.

“Stiles. Don’t. I’m not doing that again.” Allison protested but Stiles hummed over her and continued out pushing the cart in front of him.

***

Derek gripped the hand rest and breathed through his mouth until Laura smacked him. 

“You can’t smell anything, you idiot. They use all that hocus pocus to keep it from smelling like other people’s farts.” 

“Thanks for that.” Derek mumbled but let himself breath normally. There’s a faint zing of magic and it’s not an absence of smell but muted instead. 

“Also, each row has a sound bubble. So people can’t hear us talking shit about them.” Laura tapped the brochure and handed it over. 

“Guess they thought of everything.” 

“Yup.” Laura ignored his sarcasm and focused her attention on the front of the plane where a young dark haired flight attendant was smiling and demonstrating where the exits were with two finger pointing. 

“Oooo pretty.” Laura cooed and nudged him. 

He silently agreed. The slender man was showing them how to use the oxygen masks and his long fingers were mesmerizing. 

“Everyone pay attention. Even werewolves can’t survive zero oxygen.” It was obviously a canned speech but it got a laugh. Derek looked at his fellow passengers and realized that he wasn't the only one interested. Most of the cabin had their eyes trained to the front and unblinking. The attendant moved a little to the right and heads swiveled almost in unison. He stepped back to the left and the same thing happened. 

He did it a few more times before Derek suspected he wass fucking with them. Derek smirked and rested his chin in his hand to watch easier. 

He’s disappointed when the demo is over but happy to get a glimpse of the man’s ass in his tight uniform. 

“I think you like him, baby bro.” She patted him on his arm. 

“We’re like two minutes apart.” 

“But an important two minutes.” She kicked him in the shin. 

“I hate you.” He ignored her and pretended to read the brochure but out of the corner of his eye he watched the curtain the man disappeared behind. His patience is rewarded when the man came back out pushing the giant cart in front of him. He was humming and bobbing his head to something only he could hear.

There were three rows ahead of him and he felt sweaty and tongue tied. He could tell even with the magical silence bubble thing that people were hitting on him. He debated trying to flirt and dismissed the idea immediately. He knew Laura was silently laughing at him without even looking at her. 

The row before him asked for something in the bottom of the cart and the man maneuvered to lean over and Derek was left with that ass in his face. It’s a really great ass. Perfectly round and looked bouncy. Laura made grabby hands and he pushed her out of the way barely suppressing a growl. 

It was their turn and Derek was struck dumb when he stands over them and smiles. His name tag pinned to his broad chest looked unofficial. The original name had been covered with a label maker strip that said ‘Stiles’.

“Can I get you anything to drink?” His voice was deep and made Derek vibrate a little. 

“I’ll have a coke, please.” Laura leaned over Derek’s lap to smile up at him. 

“And you, sir?” He’d already filled the tiny cup with ice and pulled a tinier soda can out.

Derek just grunted and doesn’t even look at him. 

“Ignore my brother, he doesn’t have any social skills. He was raised by wolves.” Laura accepted her drink.

“Are you sure, sourwolf?” Stiles leaned close enough that Derek could feel his breath on his face. He smelled like mints and coffee. 

Derek gave a hard shake of his head and let out a breath as Stiles began to move on. There’s another sharp zing of that same magic smell and the plane bounced slightly. 

“Oh gosh.” Stiles stumbled and suddenly Derek had a lap full of pretty flight attendant. He instinctively wrapped an around the other man’s waist and braced the rolling cart with his other hand. 

The intercom clicked on with a squeal. A harried red head was standing at the front and seemed to be glaring straight at them.

“We have had some _unpredicted_ turbulence.” She paused for a long time narrowing her eyes at Stiles who held up his hands palm out. Derek couldn’t see his face but he smelled like mischief. 

“It is nothing to be concerned about. Please stay seated and with your trays in the up right locked position until the seatbelt sign has turned off.” 

She went into the back and buckled herself up next to another woman. 

“Um. Don’t you have to..find a seat?” Derek tried.

“Oh no. I’m fine. This is a pretty good one.” Stiles wiggled as though to show how comfortable it is and Derek sucked in a breath.

Their legs were angled out into the aisle and tangled together next to the jittering cart. Stiles swiveled a bit towards him. He’s in profile and so close that Derek could see where he missed a patch shaving. He wanted to press a finger against it but this hands were full.

“...protocol. I can’t get the cart back safely so I have to find a seat anywhere and if it’s full I just have to sit in someone’s lap. Poor me.” He’d been chatting with Laura but Derek hadn’t been listening. 

He kept up a steady stream but Derek really only heard half of it. He not only talked a lot but he fidgeted constantly. Derek’s ears were burning red and he fought with everything in him not to bury his face in Stiles’ neck. He wanted to bite just a little bit just enough to leave the tiniest of marks. He was also fighting a losing battle with his dick. He tightened his arm around Stiles waist.

“Stop. Moving.” He managed to grit out through his teeth. 

“Oh gosh. I’m sorry am I hurting you.” Stiles still smelled like something playful and secretive. But also too many other people and other werewolves. Derek desperately wanted to scent him. The only thing holding him back was knowing his mom would kill him. He tried to imagine his mom’s lecture about how gentlewolves don’t scent strangers without permission. He gritted his teeth and attempted to ignore Stiles who was still wiggling. 

How long can turbulence last, it felt like an eternity before the bottles in the cart abruptly stopped knocking against one another and the plane smoothed out. 

“That’s my cue. Thank you for your hospitality.” Stiles jumped up and ran a hand quickly down Derek’s neck before pushing the cart on. 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Put the monster away.” Laura admonished. 

Derek quickly unlatched his tray table and scooted down to hide his hard on and his embarrassment. 

***

Leaving the magically sealed cabin of WereAir was a little disorienting. The cacophony of sounds and smells that were usually background news rushed back in and overwhelmed Derek and it took him a while to filter out the unimportant stuff and focus again. 

It took him until they were crammed around the baggage claim to catch the scent. Stiles. He hadn’t been with the other two attendants who waved them off the plane with obvious smirks.

He didn’t even try to be subtle as he sniffed him out. He ignored Laura’s annoyed voice and made his way toward the already familiar smell. He found him in the main lobby leaning against the handle of a rolling suitcase. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and his collar was undone revealing his clavicle. He was on the phone and flailing his hands around. 

“You.” Derek all but growled and pushed Stiles into a corner between a vending machine and another wall. Stiles squawked and then grinned when he saw who it was. 

“Fancy meeting you here.” 

Derek could hear the other person frantically asking Stiles if he was ok on the other end but he didn’t care. He was so close and Stiles smelled so good. He used the tips of his fingers to push against Stiles shoulder. 

“You started something.” 

Stiles raised an eyebrow and licked his lips before deflating a bit. “Ok wait. I cannot have a proper flirty convo here with Scotty in my ear.” 

“Who’s Scotty?” Derek barely managed not to take the phone and crush it. 

“Shhhhh.” Stiles flapped his hand at him and put the phone to his ear again. “Yeah. Yeah. Bro, calm down. I’m fine.”

He looked straight at Derek but slid his finger through Derek’s belt loop and tugged him closer. “I think, in fact, I’ll be even better than fine.” 

Derek let all his teeth show in a predatory smile and snapped them at Stiles waving hand. Stiles hung up the phone and slipped it in his pocket. 

“Now, where were we.” He stepped closer slotting their hips together and tilted his head up, his mouth inches away from Derek’s. Derek closed the gap stumbling them back until Stiles was pressed up against the wall. They kiss and Stiles made delicious noises and tried to rub his whole body up against Derek’s like a cat. 

“Ahem.” 

Derek ignored it. 

“Derek. Mother would be appalled. This is not how you were raised. Gentlewolfs do not maul poor humans in public places.” 

Derek huffed out an aggrieved sigh and dropped his forehead against Stiles shoulder. He could feel Stiles waving at her. 

“Oh helllloooo, Stiles. It’s lovely to see you again so soon.” She was absolutely gleeful and Derek groaned.

“Don’t encourage her.” He mumbled before Stiles could respond. 

“If you keep ignoring me. I’m going to start filming this.” Her toes tapped loudly against the shiny floor. 

“What?” He snarled and turned his body only slightly reluctant to step away from Stiles. His sister did have her phone out and pointed at them so he swiped at her. 

“Ah ah.” She stepped out of range and shook a finger out him. “You know what else Gentlewolves don’t do. They don’t ditch their sister and expect her to drag their shit around too.” She dropped his suitcase at his feet. 

“Thanks. Now go away.” 

“Jesus. Go get a room. Oh wait, you already have one asshole. Go use it.” She turned to Stiles and her entire tone changed. “It really was lovely to meet you. We should have brunch tomorrow. The hotel does an excellent eggs benedict.” 

Derek snarled at her again but she ignored him and walked away pulling her suitcase behind her and tapping at her phone. He looked around him and realized that people were staring. A little old lady was clutching her pearls and another Alpha gave him a wink. 

Stiles was shaking with laughter as Derek dragged him and both their suitcases out to the pick up area.

***

Stiles wasn’t entirely sure when he lost control of the situation. It could have been in the cab, or even the elevator to the fancy hotel room. He just knew that he had definitely lost it. He hadn’t even had a chance to look around before Derek was tearing off his clothes. He had literally torn the vest off. Buttons had pinged against the darkened windows. 

“You’re paying for that buddy.” Stiles had managed to spit out before Derek manhandled him into his lap facing away from him. He hooked his knees underneath Stiles and spread him out. He could see himself in the mirror and met Derek’s eyes who smirked and moved his legs further out. Stiles moaned at feeling so exposed and his already hard cock pulsed. Derek grabbed his hands and put them around the back of his neck murmuring a demand to “Stay.” 

Derek was still fully dressed and it made Stiles feel even more desperate. Derek was licking at his neck and his hands were slowly sliding up and down Stiles thighs.   
“I want to mark you. Please?” Derek asked, his teeth already pushing against Stiles skin. Stiles shuddered and in is sex haze didn’t even think just nodded. He gasped out loud and didn’t know whether to pull away or push against the mix of pain and pleasure. 

It felt like hours as Stiles was thoroughly marked and he was almost crying from overstimulation when Derek finally let his hands travel up to the groove where his legs met his hips. He stroked there gently and Stiles wiggled impatiently. 

“Please, please.” He whispered and tried to move into Derek’s hands but he was held still by his position and Derek’s strong grip.

“Not such a little tease now.” Derek was grinning in their reflection. “I know you did something. I could smell the magic.” 

He brushed a finger deliberately against Stiles’ dick and laughed low at Stiles mewl. 

“What do you want, Stiles?”

“I want you to fuck me.” Stiles strained against his position.

Derek was silent and Stiles added a hopeful, “Please?” 

“Fuck. You smell so good.” Derek buried his face in Stiles neck and wrapped a fist around Stiles’ and jerked him off fast and furious. Stiles was shocked at the sudden change of pace and it only took a moment before he was coming with a cry all over himself and Derek’s hand. 

He slumped against Derek’s chest panting and watched as Derek licked his hand clean with a pleased smile. His poor dick gave a weak jerk. 

“Give me a minute” Stiles managed to gasp out. He started a half hearted stretch with wobbly arms and gave up. 

Derek laughed and twisted them around so Stiles was laying on the bed and he loomed over him. Stiles wiggled a little and made happy noises at the comfortable mattress. 

“Ok. You’re turn.” Stiles reached for Derek’s still buckled belt and growled in protest when Derek swatted his hand away. 

“I want to look at you first.” Derek lowered himself down and licked the sticky mess on Stiles stomach. 

“We look with our eyes, Derek.” Stiles scolded and huffed when Derek tweaked his still sensitive nipples. 

Derek ignored him and continued his ministrations. His hands were gentle but firm and his mouth was warm. Stiles went with it and even dozed off. He felt a little like he was floating as he drifted in and out of sleep. Derek was talking but it’s a distant vibration against his skin and he won’t remember anything said when he thinks back. 

Derek moved off the bed and he maked a pouty face and grabby hands. Derek only laughed but he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it in Stiles face. He clawed it off, fully awake now, so he could see naked Derek. The rest of his skin revealed in inches, millimeters, miniscule and far too slow for Stiles. 

He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans revealing no underwear and a dark thatch of hair leading down. He stopped there and toed off his shoes one at a time. The waistband slipping to reveal the sharply defined muscles of his adonis belt and Stiles audibly gasped. Derek slid his pants down the rest of the way and gracefully stepped out of them. Stiles is awed by that alone, he’d have fallen on his ass for sure. 

Derek stood at the end of the bed his cock red and curved up towards his stomach bobbing slightly. 

“Fuck.” Stiles breathed out and Derek grinned at him with all his teeth. Stiles felt a thrill of fear and anticipation at the wild look on his face. He gulped when Derek crawled up the bed with slow liquid movements. He caged Stiles in with his hands pressed beside his head and leaned down to kiss him.

He could taste himself and his dick was beginning to harden again. He thought briefly that coming so soon again might hurt then forgot it when Derek bit his bottom lip. Derek slid one hand underneath his hips and levered him up without breaking the kiss. Stiles obliged him and wrapped his legs around his waist moaning as their cocks make contact. 

Without any warning his world tilted and Derek had them flipped. He’s sitting in the cradle of Derek’s leg and he had to reach out a hand to his chest to catch his balance. He can’t help it and laughed, a little giddy with the dizziness. 

“You said it was my turn.” He handed Stiles a packet of lube and waved him to it before crossing his arms behind his head and smirking up at him. 

“Oh. That’s how it’s going to be.” Stiles squirted the lube onto his fingers and lifted up on his knees. His dick was rigid up against his stomach. He started with two, impatient, and didn’t break eye contact with Derek. He pushed past his rim and scissored his fingers. He rocked back on them and bit his lip. Derek’s ears were red and he moved his hands to reach behind him. He slid one of his thicker blunter fingers in beside them and Stiles cursed.

“I want to watch you ride my cock, you’ll look so beautiful stuffed full and moaning.” Derek gave Stiles' dick one stroke before letting go but added another finger in. “I want to do everything with you. I can’t wait to see what your cock tastes like and I want you covered in my come and always smell like mine.” 

“Oh god. You have to be quiet.” Stiles slipped his own fingers out and Derek pushed his own further in grazing his prostate and Stiles moaned and clutched uselessy at Derek’s biceps. 

“You want me to fuck you, Stiles? Little magic tease. Is this what you were planning all along. To get me here and ride me until you come untouched?” 

“Yes. Yes. Please. This is so much better than I thought.” 

“Ok. Ok. Calm down.” Derek laughed as he pulled free and uses his wet hand to slick himself. He lined up and pushed in slowly. Stiles tried to push down faster but Derek stopped him with a strong hand and took his time. By the time Stiles was fully seated he was pleading for Derek to hurry. 

Derek made a considering noise and ground up getting use to the tight heat. 

“You want me to fuck you harder?”

“Yes, you asshole.” Stiles rolled his hips and let his head drop back. Derek growled and reached down to grip Stiles ass hard. He’ll probably have bruises but Stiles just moaned louder and pushed into it. 

“Next time, I’m going to take my time.” Derek promised before using his strength to hold Stiles up off his cock and driving in and out. Stiles is braced against his chest and babbling nonsense. His cock slapping up against his stomach with each of Derek’s thrust and the headboard banging against the wall. Stiles attempted to reach his own dick but can’t find the coordination and gave up just letting Derek fuck into him and ride it. He’s bigger than most and the stretch was amazing and just this side of painful. It felt like Derek was drilling his prostate every time. He shouted when he came between the two of them. His ass clenched around Derek and Derek’s eyes flashed red and he’s coming. 

Stiles could feel it still hard inside of him and ground down against it for aftershocks. But it’s not getting softer it’s stretching his rim and Derek’s hands were spasming against his hips. His eyes are glazed over and his mouth hanging open.

“Are you knotting me?” Stiles tried to sound outraged but it feels so good. Derek was still coming and he felt stretched and full. He orgasmed again his body shaking with it but only a dribble of come leaked out of his spent cock. He groaned and flopped forward onto Derek’s chest. He winced at the wet spot but he didn’t move. 

Derek is shuddering still but seemed to be coming back into focus. 

‘I’m sorry.” He admitted sheepishly. 

“I’m not. That was fucking amazing.” Stiles slurred out against Derek’s skin. Derek reached down hesitant to test the rim spread over his knot. Stiles let out a weak moan at his prodding. 

“Have you ever…?”

“Nope.”

“Are you ok?” 

Stiles smacked at his arms lazily. “Shhh...less talking, more sleeping.” HIs eyes felt heavy and he’s never felt so content or safe. 

Derek kissed the top of his head and wrapped an arm loosely around his back. Stiles fell asleep before the knot even goes down.

***

The bed was empty but Stiles had been cleaned up and had a clean blanket tossed over him. He starfished and took inventory of his soreness. His ass was the best kind of sore and he could feel bruises forming on his hips and his butt. 

Derek wandered in wearing just sweatpants and carrying two cups of coffee. Stiles was mesmerized by his swinging dick under the loose fabric but sat up against the headboard before eagerly accepting the coffee cup. Derek climbed in and sat cross legged next to him.

“You ok?”

“Dude. I am so not ok.” He took a long sip and turned to Derek who’s eyes were wide and panicked. “No..no..I meant.. I’m way better than okay. I’m brilliant, marvelous, excellent.” He flapped his hand at Derek who scowled at him.

“I’m just...god, I’m just really fucking good.” He beamed at Derek.

Derek relaxed and sipped his own coffee. 

“So I think I remember you saying something about a next time?” Stiles side eyed him over his coffee. “Something about covering me in come, was it?”

Derek’s peanut ears turned bright red and Stiles laughed.

“I’m so in. Let’s do it all the ways we can until you fly back out. Where do you live by the way?”

“Here.” Derek stole a hand under the blanket and stroked Stiles thigh giving him goosebumps.

“In this hotel? How very Gossip Girl of you.” Stiles shifted trying to get Derek’s hands higher. 

“No. In New York. I’m apartment shopping this weekend.” 

“So you’ll be here? You know...I also happen to live here.” 

“In this hotel?” Derek grinned at him. 

Stiles halfheartedly smacked him. “We could ….um...hang out sometime?” 

Stiles refused to look up until Derek lifted his chin to look him in the eye. He kissed him firmly on the mouth.

“We are going to hang out, Stiles. I want to get to know you with our clothes on too.”

Stiles tamped down the bubbling feeling in his stomach knowing he was grinning like a loon. “But also more naked times right?”

Derek sighed and looked up to the ceiling. “Yes, more ‘naked times’.”

“Oh good. Can we start now?” Stiles barely managed to put his coffee on the side table without spilling it and was crawling into Derek’s lap before he’s done talking.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr.](http://www.sweetbutterbliss.tumblr.com)


End file.
